Beneath The Skin
by nightwalker21492
Summary: "What am I?" Her voice crackled with the sound of a second voice. The demon's voice. Sam shook his head a bit. "We don't know," Aurora's breath hitched in her throat and Sam took a step forward, as her bottom lip quivered. "but we're going to figure it out. We're going to help you."


Sam held her close to his chest, his arms sheltering her as he rocked her back and forth, trying to ease her pain. She hid her face in his shoulder and pulled at her hair as she clenched and unclenched her fists, tears soaking Sam's already bloody tee-shirt. Dean quickly salted the doors and windows and grabbed his sawn off shotgun. Peaking out from behind the curtains, he checked the parking lot, before spinning around as Aurora scream. Sam flew off the bed, landing on the ground, as Aurora flung off the opposite side, her body convulsing.

The brothers ran over to her, trying to calm her but they stepped back and starred in shock as her skin began to form what looked like bubbles beneath her skin. Her head flung back and her body arched as she let out an ear splitting scream. Being dragged across the floor, she slammed against the wall, her eyes wide and breathing hard. The bubbles moved under her skin, moving towards her throat. Her body shook before her breath shortened and she fell to her hands and knees. Coughing up blood, large spiders began to crawl from her mouth, falling onto the ground and crawling away. Dean and Sam jumped back as the spiders crawled across the carpet of the motel room.

"What the fuck is going on, Sam?" Dean yelled. "What the fuck kind of demon is this?"

There was a banging on the door and they spun around as flashing blue lights shone through the closed curtains. "Crap." Sam breathed as the cops continued to bang on the door. He looked at Dean, his heart pounding in his chest. "We need to get her out of here, Dean."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Dean asked as he motioned to Aurora with one hand. "She's coughing up spiders," He motioned towards the door, "Cops are trying to break down the door. We're fucked!"

Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked from Aurora to the door and began pacing, running both hands through his hair now, trying to think of a way out. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. We can't open the door. We can't take her out the window like this." Sam said, talking to himself more than to Dean.

Aurora collapsed on the rug, out of breath and clutching the carpet beneath her, her eyes glossy and out of focus. Dean bent down, placing a hand on her back and tilting his head to the side to look at her face. A loud slam and the sound of wood splintering gained the brothers' attention. The motel room door fell to the ground and flashing blue lights blinded them as two cops barged in, their guns drawn.

"Put the weapon down and step away from the girl!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, Dean licking his lips nervously and Sam taking a deep breath. Putting down his gun, Dean stood up and they both raised their hands as Dean stepped away from Aurora. One cop put away his gun and took out his handcuffs, moving towards the brothers. Stopping in his tracks, his eyes widened and he dropped the cuffs, going for his gun again. Before he was able to pull it from the holster, he was tackled to the ground as Aurora ran between Sam and Dean, jumped over the beds and landed on top of the cop. Grabbing him by the hair, she slammed his head against the floor and the second cop opened fire.

"No!" Dean jumped over the second bed and tackled the officer around the waist, rolling them both into the parking lot. Fighting the gun away from him, he brought his fist down across his jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Inside, Sam grabbed Aurora's wrist as she reached up, ready to punch the officer beneath her. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes black and screeched. Sam's eyes widened and she pulled her arm away as she stood up and turned to him, the officer's gun now in her hand. The officer lay on the ground, blood spilling from his ears. Sam took a step back and furrowed his brow as her eyes returned to normal for a moment before turning black again, but that moment was long enough for him to understand. Her hand fidgeted, drawing his attention to the gun, his eyes widening and he slowly shook his head and took a step forward.

She began to breathe hard and her eyes changed back as her grip on the gun tightened. Dean appeared in the doorway, out of breath. "We need to get out of here before more cops show up." Seeing the gun in her hand, he took a step forward. "Why does she have a gun?"

"What am I?" Her voice crackled with the sound of a second voice. The demon's voice.

Sam shook his head a bit. "We don't know," Aurora's breath hitched in her throat and Sam took a step forward, as her bottom lip quivered. "but we're going to figure it out. We're going to help you."

"Why does she have a gun, Sam?" Dean asked again, nervously from the doorway.

"Aurora, don't…" Both Sam and Dean moved closer to her. "We'll figure this out. We'll get it out of you."

Aurora shook her head lightly, her hand shaking as her grip on the gun white-knuckled. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Tears streaming down her face, she raised the gun just below her chin…

**One Week Earlier**

"Sammy, lets go! We should have been gone by now." Dean shouted through the bathroom door as he pulled on his jacket.

Sam opened the door, a tooth brush in his hand. "Why are you in such a rush to get to Seattle? You hate the rain."

Dean smiled and zipped up his duffle bag. "I love the rain, Sammy, what are you talking about?"

Sam furrowed his brow as he brushed his teeth before spitting into the sink. "What's put you in such a good mood?" He asked before the sound of gargling could be heard.

"You really want to know?" He asked, checking over the motel room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Sam spit out the mouth wash and dabbed his mouth with a wash cloth. He walked out of the bathroom and dropped his toothbrush into its plastic baggy with his tooth paste. "Yeah. Ever since you got that phone call earlier you've been acting weird. What's up?"

Dean licked his lips and opened the motel room door as Sam finished his packing. Smiling, he wiggled his eye brows. "Aurora." He said, before walking out into the sunny morning, a bounce in his step.

Sam snorted quietly, a smile lingering on his lips. Shaking his head, he followed Dean out into the parking lot, closing the door behind him. "I didn't know she was hunting again."

Aurora was a 5 foot 5, brunette, 24 year old hunter the brothers had met during a hunt a few years back. She had been 20 when they first met her out in the middle of now where, bloodied and lost, with no idea what had happened. She had been attacked by vampires and some how managed to escape, although her fiancé at the time, Rick, wasn't as lucky. Once the hunt was over, she had nothing to go back to. No family, no fiancé, and when she attempted to explain the situation to her friends, they had urged her to check herself into a mental rehab facility. Leaving her old life behind, she created a new one, calling on the Winchester brothers for help every now and then and even taking on a few hunts with them from time to time. They taught her everything they knew. Everything their father had taught them. And although she still wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck, she and Dean became quite close. They hadn't slept together. Hadn't jumped into anything sexual. Surprisingly enough, this was Dean's decision. Watching her grow as a Hunter seemed to give them a connection that meant more to Dean than sex, alcohol and even pie. They had both built walls over the years and brick by brick, they helped each other take them down, building up their trust for each other. Sam had never seen Dean so broken than the day they parted ways.

They threw their duffle bags into the trunk and got into the car. "Neither did I, but she said she's hunting something new and needs some help."

"Any leads?"

"Just that it encases its victims in strings of silk and during every autopsy, doc cuts 'em open and they're full of spiders."

"Spiders?" Sam ran a hand over the back of his neck, already feeling the phantom cobweb touch.  
Sam and Dean drove in silence for a few moments before they spoke in unison. "I hate spiders."


End file.
